Their demise
by absolutefiction
Summary: He was hungry and it was hunting time. The little humanity that was remaining in his head was scratching at the surface, slowly losing the battle between running to her side and saving her life...or devouring her while sweetly savoring every drop of blood pouring out of the girl till he was fully satisfied. WARNING: Language, blood, and vampire!Natsu! [ONE-SHOT]


Her back crashed against the hard cement wall behind her knocking the air from her lungs entirely. But that seemed to be the least of her worries when she realized that his nose-more like his whole face-was pressed up against her neck.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy let out a gasp once she could breathe once more. Suddenly, the young man pressed up against her, his face tucked right up against her neck, nuzzled close to her and her hair. Her shock and the suddenness of this whole scene was causing her senses to intensify as she felt the man suddenly lick- "What are you doing...?"

The pink-haired man was not listening. His senses were also on overdrive with each and every whiff of the overly intoxicating scent that hit his nostrils. His blood was pumping and it was taking every ounce of will power he had in order to restrain himself from tasting her. Natsu knew Lucy was saying something but his brain was not registering the words falling from her lips. He had to find the source of that tantalizing scent he had smelt. And with his luck he had struck gold.

It had happened so quickly Natsu was still reeling from the shock himself.

He had arrived only moments earlier, eagerly anticipating seeing the beautiful bombshell he had become exceedingly attached to. However, when he had arrived it had been the smell of iron and flesh that had assaulted his senses. That was when his brain had checked out, his breathing becoming ragged as he attempted to retain some semblance of control before he raged. He felt his devilish fangs protrude, nipping at the inside of his lips, drawing his own blood. His normally obsidian eyes drastically changed to a piercing shade of velvet red. This was all too familiar for the demon boy. Natsu was losing it. His senses heightened as his head snapped up, searching the area for the origins of the sweet and succulent smell of freshly drawn blood.

He was hungry and it was hunting time.

That was when he noticed the young woman huddled on the ground, a few men rushing from the scene, obviously the culprits of this murderous endeavour. Her hands had been pressed up to her neck, holding dearly to the newly opened skin and attempting ineffectively to halt the blood from flowing so quickly from her.

_Lucy._

The little humanity that was remaining in his head was scratching at the surface, slowly losing the battle between running to her side and saving her life...

...or devouring her while sweetly savouring every drop of blood pouring out of the girl till he was fully satisfied.

He felt the lower regions of his body coming to life at the thought of bathing in the warm, fresh blood of the girl he had come to truly care for. Suddenly all the moments came flushing back into Natsu's memory of all the times he had tried to hold back; his love for her was always a risk. The very feelings he felt towards her were the very feelings he felt coursing through his veins, pushing him towards their demise. The inner battle that was going on in his heart was preventing the young man from moving at all, however. As he closed his eyes to take a deep breath in a lame attempt at controlling his instincts to kill, it was her sweet and melodious voice that reached his sensitive ears. Natsu gradually opened his eyes and looked up at the girl who still remained kneeling on the ground yards before him.

"Natsu..." she whimpered, her eyes were wide and knowing.

Red eyes met brown and he suddenly lost it again.

The next thing he knew was he had the blonde pressed up against the wall of the park's outdoor public washrooms, his neck pressed up to the opening of her wound. The blood that had already stained her and was still flowing from her was rubbing up against his cheeks and lips. His face was drenched in the glorious liquid. In the next moment, his tongue slowly dipped into the wound, drinking up the metallic life. Natsu heard her gasp and smelt the fear rising in her but he ignored it all. His senses were on overload at the taste of her. She was glorious; everything he could have imagined and then some. His pants constricted as his member pulsed with every gulp of the girl's blood that entered his mouth. It was driving him mad.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy shrieked, trying to get out of his grip. It was impossible. With his hands securing her arms at either of her sides, she was pressed up against the wall with Natsu's chest right up against her own leaving her no hope in hell of getting out of this. When she felt his breath on her neck, Lucy could not help but feel her toes curl at the erotic feelings that rose up in her and pooled between her legs at the close proximity she had with the boy suddenly. She would have realized her blush if it had not been for the sudden sensation she felt when the boy dipped his tongue into her neck wound, jolting her from her lusty thoughts. Panic rose and she could not stop her body from convulsing, trying to get out of the boy's strong grip. She had to stop him but felt Natsu's grip tighten against her as he leaned in closer, licking up the mess of blood pooling down her collarbone and chest making its way towards her already drenched shirt. "Natsu please stop!" Lucy was almost hysterical. She felt the dizziness set in as Natsu was all but gulping her up. The blonde had to stop him before he got carried away and ended her, "Natsu...no...I-"

Suddenly she felt a lower pressure nudge against her thigh and Lucy angled her neck enough to see that it was Natsu's growing hard on that was currently pressing up against her. He was getting turned on by all of this!

But Lucy knew that she had other important matters to deal with, namely stopping her blood-thirsty friend from sucking the very life out of her veins. An idea came to her as she struggled to gain release from Natsu's arresting grip of her wrists. When Lucy had gained enough control over her hand again, she wasted no time in grabbing the boy's penus and squeezing him tight. The member came alive at her touch and forced Natsu's head to fall back at the wave of feelings that washed over him from the new physical contact. The animalistic moan that was wrenched out of the demon's throat had the necessary effect the blonde girl had anticipated. While the pink-haired demon was distracted, Lucy gained enough control of her body to get out of Natsu's grip and free herself from the physical cage he had held her in.

Natsu reeled a few feet back, his mind swimming. The boy's face was drenched in Lucy's blood, a few drops escaping and splattering against the boy's shirt below. Lucy watched as Natsu's head slowly snapped back towards her, his delicious tongue licking up the red liquid around his lips. The image before her gave her a mixture of terror and absolute lust. Lucy gulped, holding onto the wall of the washroom behind her as she regained her composure and strength. Her legs felt like jelly and she was not sure if it was due to lack of blood flow or the image of a blood-thirsty and horny young man before her; an image that would be forever imprinted in her mind's eye.

"Natsu..." she breathed out once more, hoping the boy would regain some of his humanity before he recovered from her quick hand job.

The demon boy registered that his prey was talking to him, saying something. His eyes searched for her face and her worried and half-lidded eyes found his and for a moment, he could not breath, "Lucy."

His deep, rich tenor voice came out raspy and sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Her legs were starting to give but Lucy held strong knowing she could not show weakness, not right now when Natsu needed her most, "Yes, Natsu. It's me, Lucy. Your Luce." The young woman noted how his eyes twinkled a charcoal colour, registering her voice. It was a small sign but she was getting to him somehow. It was the only small source of hope she needed as she gathered herself up and braved a shaky step towards the boy.

She probably looked like a horror scene all on her own with her blood drenched clothing and her overly pale complexion. However, her eyes never wavered from the blood sucker before her. Seeing her blood still dripping from his chin sent another wave of shivers down her spine and she found herself tipping forward, her legs finally giving in under the weight of her. But instead of the hard ground, she found herself being held by the strong arms of Natsu who had rushed to her.

His eyes no longer held their blood-curdling glow, having returned to their natural shade of deep coal. They spoke of the horror and worry that were rushing through his thoughts as he held the almost unconscious girl in his arms now. What had he done?!

"Lucy!" He called, but gained no response, "Lucy!"

The blonde grimaced and glanced up at Natsu, his face only centimeters from her. She could feel his breath on her face and noticed the anguish in his eyes, "Natsu..."

"Lucy," Natsu whimpered, "Fuck, Luce...I...I'm..."

She sent a small smile his way, feeling the wound near her neck stretch and reopen. Lucy glanced up towards Natsu, who held her tightly against his chest. His eyes flickered but he remained in control, his worry for the girl's life keeping his sanity above water, "It's okay Natsu."

"No it's fucking far from okay!" Natsu growled, feeling the girl's pulse slow down as she lost more blood, "Shit Luce, we gotta get you to a hospital."

That was when he noticed the blood that covered him. _Her _blood. It made him nauseous. What had he done? He was ruining it all. The animal that lurked beneath the surface finally unleashed, hurting the one thing in his eternal life that had given him so much while asking nothing in return. Hope. Love. Freedom.

And he was losing her.

He slumped down, gently lowering Lucy down with him as he sat cross legged. Natsu slowly manoeuvred the girl until she was cradled against his chest once more. Her breathing had become faint and her face was losing its colour, "Lucy."

The blonde opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them from fatigue. She noticed the worried look the boy was sending her and she used what little strength she had to raise up her hand, gently cupping the demon boy's face, rubbing his blood-stained cheek, "I...I love you Natsu. It's going to be okay."

Natsu stared down at the girl, his eyes widening while he took little comfort from her hand that graced his skin; it was cold to the touch, "Don't say that Luce...you've got to live! Fuck, look what I did to you...fuck FUCK FUCK!" He screeched.

He watched as Lucy's face became wet and he realized that it was because of his tears. He was crying. After all his years wandering this world, he was crying like he was human once more. His free hand rose to his face, wiping away at his eyes. He was a mess, tears and blood rubbing and mixing together on his face as he stared down at the girl he had come to cherish, "Luce...don't leave me. Please." His desperation was coming out in whimpers. Only she could make him turn into a puddle of emotions after having sent him to hell and back.

Lucy smiled her beautiful Lucy smile before whispering, "I'm sorry I can't keep our promise."

Natsu gulps, "You fucking promised Luce."

She chuckles sadly, "I know...I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you alone either."

And just as suddenly, she was gone. His Lucy had left him just as suddenly as she had come into his life. She had promised him her life and he had broken her. Her dazzling smile would no longer send him spiralling. Her voice would never again call out his name. Her warm eyes would never sparkle and reflect the pure soul that resided in this damaged and broken body of hers.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading; review and let me know your thoughts! I've been rediscovering my love for horror so...hope you don't mind me sharing?


End file.
